Goddess of Fire
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: Zhurong captures a strange green-eyed warrior on the road to Nanman. Deep down, she wants nothing more than to find somebody strong enough to calm the surging fires of her soul. Can the beautiful tribal queen ensnare the heart of her captive with burning hot passion? (Set in the same universe as Land of Might! WRITTEN ON REQUEST!)


**This story is a request made by one of my readers. It is set in the same universe as the Land of Might series that my other Dynasty Warriors stories take place in. If you want to have a better understanding of the characters, I recommend reading Land of Might alongside this little story.**

 **I hope you enjoy this project. If you want to see more oneshots or short stories from me then please feel free to let me know. I'm always open to suggestions. Now, let us begin!**

* * *

 **Goddess of Fire**

"Are the chains too tight, handsome? I'd loosen them but, who knows? You might try to escape. Now, we can't have that, can we?"

A veil of black covered the eyes – a shadowy shroud the likes of which was unescapable. A gasp, followed by, a growl of frustration. No matter how hard the struggle, there was simply no way out.

"Now," the same voice from moments before, deep, feminine, but powerful, "Tell me your name. Why are you trespassing on our lands? I'll have you know that I'm very important 'round these parts. Well, talk! Who are you?"

There was no sense in hiding the truth any longer. Without cooperation, as much as the idea felt disgusting and loathsome. "My name is Yunqi. I'm a lieutenant under Lord Sun Ce of Wu. I was sent to the furthest southern lands on a diplomatic mission against our greatest enemy, the mighty Lu Bu. My lord wants an alliance with you people."

"Fine," the unknown woman scoffed abruptly, "I'm taking off the blindfold. Now… hold still."

The light rushed forth, bringing a throbbing discomfort over the eyes. Hours held captive, restrained and deprived of sight, had been somewhat uncomfortable. Yunqi sighed in soft relief. He saw a woman stood before him, dark skinned, scantily clad in nothing but tribal rags and strings over her most intimate areas – powerful white hair flooded down her back.

She came closer, barefoot and beautiful, blowing a gentle kiss. "My name, hot stuff, is Zhu Rong. I'll have you know I'm the queen of these parts… and since my husband went away many long months ago on a campaign and hasn't returned… I'm calling the shots here, understand?"

"Loud and clear," Yunqi nodded, struggling against his restraints to no avail. "Now, how about you unlock these chains so I can talk to you like a-"

Zhu Rong, flipping back her wild, untamed locks, was quick to shake her head, smiling rather sinisterly, "Not going to happen. I'm going to keep you here. You'll remain here in my hut until I know you can be trusted."

"Besides," she continued, slinking close and rubbing her almost bare, sensually smooth skin against Yunqi's exposed, glypth-scarred chest, "There's something about you that makes the flames inside me burn red hot! Your hair… so bright… and the color of your eyes… I've never seen green eyes before."

Zhu Rong's hands trailed across his chest – she inched closer, caressing her fingertips in a low, delicate trail against her prisoner's smooth chest. "Dammit," he sighed, finding it hard to breathe under her intoxicating closeness. "Get off me…. Let me go…."

"Not going to happen," chimed the fiery-eyed queen. "You know… usually I'd leave a prisoner at the mercy of my bodyguards, but you, with your light skin, your strange manner of speech, and your pretty features… I'm definitely keeping you at my side."

Long sensual fingers crept upward, teasing and tormenting his throbbing nipples under a powerful wave of ecstasy. Yun knew his position, he was a slave, a captive with no hope of escape, but the powerful, burning red eyes of the fire goddess held him like hypnosis. Their power brought his heartbeat to race, making his head spin in a nauseous pulse of enjoyment. His manly desires, despite his position, overpowered everything.

"Oh gods," Yunqi rasped as electricity surged through his chained body, "S-stop… I can't…"

"Men cannot resist me," Zhu Rong teased with a tormenting wink, her soft, ruby red lips enveloping his nipple as she bit down, sucking with rough passion. There was no intent of stopping; she became faster and more forceful in her motion, sucking louder, her mouth so warm and wet.

Droplets of sweat trickled down her forehead – the curvy barbarian woman sticking out her rounded, barely concealed behind as she nibbled and licked Yunqi's nipple let out a deep and passionate cry. Eventually, red faced and gasping for breath, she inched away, licking her lips, flames or orange desire burning in the depths of her eyes.

"I'm the queen of Nanman," she whispered gently, running the tip of her long, saliva lapped tongue across the edges of her lips like a snake. "My husband is kind of heart, but he's too soft in his intention to give me the _attention I deserve._ I need a lover… one of strength and beauty to make my inner flames burn brighter."

"But you don't even know me," Yunqi sighed under his passions, head slumping forward as the chains throbbed around his wrists. He eyed the hot from left to right, taking in the sight of a simple rug and animal feather pillows, the rest of the wide-open space filled with ornaments and a wide fire pit.

"How can you want to take me as your own if you have no idea who I am?"

The response from the white-haired lady ruler was one he didn't expect. She leaned closer, wiping the crystalline drops of sweat from her forehead – and from there she leaned in like a cat on the prowl, nipping at the nape of his neck with teeth. "I'm the decedent of fire itself. I don't need your name to know I hold passions in my heart for you. In time… the flames of desire will teach me more about you than you could begin to imagine…."

Yunqi writhed, his inner heat rising higher and higher with every slow, beautifully torturous second that slid by. His fears, drowning his fears under a deep pool of red, cloudy lust, called out. "Stop tormenting me and let me out of these chains…."

Zhu Rong chuckled alluringly, the palm of her hand resting upon his chest. It slowly, painstakingly slid downward, finally coming to rest upon his stomach. "As you wish," she finally agreed, "But on one condition…."

Reaching behind her back with a devilish smirk, she produced the key to Yunqi's restraints, grayed and rusty from a place of delicate secrecy. Leaning forward again, her ample chest almost bulging free from the ragged bra-like scraps of fabric that kept them in place, she placed the key in the first chain wrapped around his wrist. With a turn, the lock released, and the restraints came free, sending Yunqi falling to the floor with a thump of discomfort.

His head spun in a nauseating circle, his blurred vision spinning as his centre of gravity returned. However, before he had time to recover, his eyesight moved, his vision panning upward to make out the sight of Zhu Rong, and her delicate features. Her palms slinked around the side of his face, and there she held him, halfway slumped on the floor.

"In exchange for releasing your chains… you're going to be mine from this point on. In fact, Yunqi, foreign warrior of Wu… you'll remain mine until the moment I allow you to leave the lands of Nanman."

Yunqi's entire body surged with a burning fire – the softness of lips connected with his own, stealing him away in a world of all too blissful captivity. His eyes slowly slid shut, and enveloped in the darkness, he put all of his heart into the embrace, meeting every powerful movement of Zhu Rong's with one of his own.

Their lips slipped and smacked loudly, the sound penetrating the emptiness of the hut in the darkness of night. Opening his eyes again, he saw the queen, sensual and strong in her hold upon him, creeping back like a leopard on the hunt, releasing his cheeks as she went.

"You're mine, green-eyed warrior," she commanded. "As queen… I demand you obey my wishes… and in return… I might feel generous enough to one day grant the allegiance you desire… and your freedom."

"Now," Zhu Rong placed a hand upon the crude fabric of her bra, ripping it free with a sharp tug.

Yunqi couldn't help but stare at the sight of her two large and perfectly rounded breasts, swollen with desire, as she tribal beauty thrust them toward his face with a commanding smirk of dirty pink passion. Taking her time, she seemed to draw out the sensual moment all the more, cupping her assets with both hands and kneeding them for a moment, a soft cry of approval escaping before she finally let go.

Panting, silvery droplets of passion sliding down the beautiful curves of her body, she slid her rested her hands upon Yunqi's shoulders, pulling him toward her chest with a dirty giggle.

"Touch me," she sighed, using her positon of commanding strength to push Yunq's face closer, brushing him softly against her chest. "Your queen demands it…."

It was useless to resist – the heat of the fire within the hut, the moonlight beaming though the window – together they made it all but impossible to resist the tribal queen. There she was, kneeled, cupping her womanly assets once again as she beaconed him to come closer.

"I said touch me, Yunqi. If you keep your queen waiting…."

The next thing Yunqi knew, one of Zhu Rong's hands sprang out like a coiled viper, reaching out to paw clasp the side of his face, pulling him headfirst into her chest, "There will be serious consequences…."

No sense in backing down now. She was beautiful, her whole body, wonderful and curvaceous, dripping in droplets of passionate sweat. Nodding in response, the blonde haired warrior of Wu came closer, whipping out his tongue like a coiled viper, and taking her into his mouth.

"As you wish, my queen," he mumbled, taking her deeper inside, his senses ablaze with hungry desire.

 **To be continued?**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for taking the time to read this through until the end. Would you like me to continue this little story? Would you like to see some more romantic DW stories from me? Let me know! If you liked it then please feel free to leave me some feedback, too. I value the opinions of all my readers.**

 **As always, keep on supporting Dynasty Warriors. I'll see you in the next project I decide to write! There are plenty more tales of ancient China still to come.**


End file.
